Overcast
by Reckoners
Summary: Sally Jackson was a demigod, one of the many children of Aphrodite. When Percy was born, she knew to protect him. Now, as a claimed demigod, he isn't accepted as the hero, but rather... an outcast. "Behind the overcast sky, is always the sun." (platonic Percabeth)


Percy had often wondered when his mother, a being he believed to be perfect, had begun to see things.

She often talked about how others viewed themselves, versus how they truly were. She believed in the beauty of all.

And Percy was glad that one aspect of her passed on to him.

Everyone he saw had their own beauty, and he found, later on, that he could bring it out.

_(This takes place after the incident at the museum in the first book. I don't remember details, but this takes place right before Percy leaves for the apartment. I don't remember all the details, and the book isn't with me at the moment, so please bear any mistakes. And please remember this is an au. )

Percy sat in an old chair, his hand frantically scribbling out various designs, most of dresses he wasn't brave enough to ever truly make, much less wear. It was his passion, no matter how much he wouldn't like to admit it.

"Percy! You there?" It seemed that Grover had found him. As soon as Percy shut the used sketchbook, he could see Grover's curly hair once the door had been pushed open.

Percy's best friend saw the book resting in his lap and sighed. "One day you _have_ to show me what's in there..."

"Ha, no. This will be buried with me."

Grover rolled his eyes, gesturing towards the door. "C'mon, you're leaving, right? I want to spend some time-"

Percy interrupted before he could be guilted into leaving later than planned. "Grover, I haven't seen my mom in…"

His eyes softened, and Percy knew he had won. "Fine..."

They finally started their journey out to hail a cab. Percy idly wondered why there was something seemingly off. At the museum, Nancy had walked off at first, with a glazed look in her eyes. Percy had felt something, only to feel it again when the water seemingly reached up and grabbed her.

The cab finally arrived. Before he could get in, Grover grabbed his arm, handing him a card. Percy looked at it, confused. The words were in a cursive script, hurting his eyes while his dyslexia shifted it to be unreadable. "Thanks?"

Those were the words Percy had said before finally getting in.

"Kid, hurry up. Jeez."

Percy told the man his address, turning to the window. He watched them speed off, leaving Grover with a look Percy couldn't place.

Percy couldn't help but wonder why Grover had been acting odd. Surely, if anything had changed, Percy would know.

He looked at the card Grover had given him, trying to make sense of it, the words swam around the card. Angrily, he balled it up and forced the paper into his pocket.

Within what seemed like moments, the cab pulled up to the building. It loomed, an ominous sign.

Almost hesitantly, Percy handed the driver a wad of cash he had earned from applying girl's makeup. It not only earned him money, but he had gained an awkward sort of friendship from the girls.

As soon as he stepped off, the driver sped away, no doubt to find another client.

The building was tall, looking bigger than before, as if it had grown since Percy had last seen it.

The elevator was broken, like normal. Even if he had to climb up several flights of stairs, it brought Percy some comfort knowing that some things hadn't changed.

The door was the same. Chipped and wooden. With a breath, he opened it, only to be hit in the face with a blast of stale and smokey air, It seemed that Gabe's gamse of poker had become a weekly thing.

Everyone's attention shifted to Percy, and a horrid smile spread on Gabe's greasy face.

He took a drag from his cigarette. "Hey faggot, I saw those drawings in your closet."

Percy's heart dropped.

Gabe let out a laugh, poisoning the air with his foul breath. "It explains the hair, and everything else." The others at the table laughed now, too.

Percy ran a hand through his hair. It was shorter on the sides, something one of the girls from Yancy had suggested. With money gathered, he figured it was that, or keep his shaggy hair, looking like he was about to blog about MCR, and how they saved his life.

A lifesaver, as always, Percy's mother chose then to intervene. "Gabe," she chided, "He has his own interests, you have yours."

Gabe sneered at the woman, deciding to get back to the game.

"I have a surprise," his mom whispered into his ear. As she led them to the kitchen, Percy couldn't help but smile. She smelled like shampoo, just like the place she worked. There was a clean air about her, just what Percy needed after Gabe.

She excelled at hairdressing. Every one of her clients came out looking much better than before. They usually left huge tips. However, with Gabe head of house, even those didn't last long. She was stuck in the same job for years, before getting told that she belonged somewhere else, somewhere better. They pitied her. Yet, for whatever reason, Percy's mother stayed radiant and beautiful.

Of course, he might have been biased. That might have been influenced by the fact that she had just told Percy they were going Montauk for the weekend.

"Really?!" Percy said as loud as he dared. The enthusiasm would not be appreciated for the horror of a person in the next room, who would undoubtedly miss their cooking for the length of time.

"Of course," she said, giving him a hug. "Then I have something to tell you..."

"Woman!" Gabe shouted from the room over. "You forgot my dip, you worthless piece of-"4

"It's coming, darling," Percy's mother cut in before he cursed. She gave Percy a pained smile. "Go to your room, honey. Get packed." She smiled once again, this time for real.

Percy nodded, before noticing a bruise on the inside of her wrist, as if someone had grabbed her.

After a moments pause, he slipped out of the room, hoping to not get noticed by Gabe and his cronies.

Of course, his luck wouldn't allow him that.

"Hey, fag," Gabe slurred, a cigarette butt hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "C'mere."

Not daring to disobey him, Percy inched closer. "Yes?"

"Did I say you could speak?" Gabe's hand shot to Percy's wrist, pulling him towards the hulking man. "Be respectful."

"Y-yes, sir." He struggled.

Gabe laughed, using his other hand to grab the cigarette butt, digging the end into Percy's exposed wrist. "This should show you..."

Percy whimpered. A moment later, his mother came out of the kitchen, holding the dip Gabe had demanded. She dropped it when she saw what he had done to Percy, not caring as it hit the already stained carpet.

"Percy!"

Faster than he should have been able to move, Gabe let go of Percy, forcing him to stumble backwards to the wall, with the eyes of the other poker players at the table staring lasers into him.

His abuser then grabbed his mother, slapping her. "Don't interfere!"

He let her go, glowering all the while. "Go clean that mess up now. Now!"

Percy's mother shot him a glance, a red mark forming on her face.

He finally made it to his room, collapsing onto the bed. Beer cans and remnants of both cigars and cigarettes littered the ground, forcing Percy to sweep it all away. Underneath a pile was another sketchbook, his oldest, the first. The drawings had been ripped out and strewn throughout the room, most near the closet.

Percy's eyes started to tear up, but he forced them away, wincing when the movement jarred his new burn.

He forced himself to turn away, checking the luggage his mother had deposited there. It was all clean, so he figured it would be all he needed.

Seeing the papers thrown about, Percy suddenly remembered the paper he had balled up.

Pulling it out of his pocket, it looked like his dyslexia had decided to play it fair.

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009 0009_

Percy stared at it until the words began to swim again. What could it mean? Why was it important?

Without answers, Percy's mother appeared in the doorway. "Are you ready? Gabe has agreed to let us use his car for..." She trailed off as she saw the mess leading to his closet.

"Oh, honey..." She stepped into the room, then saw the crumpled paper. In his hands. "So, you know now?"

Percy looked at her, confused.

"Percy, I have something to tell you."

He nodded, knowing that it had to do with the card. For all he knew, his mother held the answers. "Why didn't you tell me, then?"

Her eyes were pained, and Percy couldn't help but look at the mark on her cheek. He could have helped.

"Percy, we need to go, soon."

He didn't know why he listened for once.

And that's it! I have much more planned, but now, for some details.

This story will mainly follow in Percy's personal life, as that grandson of Aphrodite and the son of Poseidon. He will be balanced, of course, so you shouldn't worry about him being superpowered. There will be major changes to the story line. Thalia will be the prophecy child, and more information about that will be revealed next chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me :)

Please leave a review!

-Reckoners


End file.
